


Sonne

by kessM



Series: Kreative Pause [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Percy, Butt Plugs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top!Apollo
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem letzten Krieg wurde die Welt um Percy grau und trist.<br/>Ob ein wenig Sonnenlicht ihm helfen wird ein wenig Farbe ins Leben zu bekommen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonne

Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch keins.

 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

 

kessM^___^

 

 

I

 

Seufzend schloss Percy die Tür zu seinem Zimmer.

Lehnte mit der Stirn ans Holz.

Seit er wieder daheim war, hatte er Schwierigkeiten in die „Normalität“ zurückzufinden.

Und es strengte ihn enorm an die Reaktionen, die seine Mitmenschen von ihm erwarteten, vorzuspielen.

Aber er war taub.

Nichts schien ihn mehr zu rühren.

Ein Anstieg der Temperatur in seiner Umgebung war seine einzige Warnung.

Dann wurde er herumgewirbelt und warme Lippen pressten sich energisch auf die seinen und ein warmer Körper gegen den seinigen.

Kräftige Hände schoben sich unter seinen Hintern, damit sich seine Beine um die Hüfte seines Gegenübers schlangen.

Sobald sie sich berührten, trafen ihre Erregungen unbekleidet aufeinander.

Spätestens jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass es sich bei dem „Angreifer“ um einen Gott handeln musste.

Denn kein Sterblicher wäre in der Lage ihre Sachen von einer Sekunde auf die Nächste verschwinden zu lassen.

Stöhnend löste er sich von dem Anderen.

Schaute geradewegs in die glühenden Augen Apollos.

„N-nicht…“, brachte er atemlos über seine Lippen.

Apollo zog eine seiner scharfgeschwungenen Augenbrauen hoch, während einer seiner Hände Richtung Ritze wanderte und der Mittelfinger jener Hand sogar bereits in ihr verschwand:

„Bist du dir sicher?“

Um seine stumme Nachricht zu untermauern, rollte der Sonnengott seine Hüfte nach vorn. Rieb sich an ihm.

Und zwei Finger rutschten gut geölt in sein Inneres.

Er wollte sich wirklich wehren- ehrlich.

Aber gegen diesen Ansturm war jedweder Widerstand zwecklos.

Aufstöhnend verkrallte er sich im sonnengebleichten Haar des Älteren.

Verschloss die warmen Lippen mit einem aggressiven Kuss.

Drang in die Mundhöhle ein.

Erkundete jeden Zentimeter des köstlichen Fleisches.

Fand jede noch so kleine Kante an jedem einzelnen Zahn.

Und als Apollo ihn mit einem Ruck mit seiner kräftigen Erregung ausfüllte, gab seine Zunge den Takt vor, mit dem der Gott ihn in Besitz nahm.

Bei den Göttern!

Ihm war als würde er verbrennen.

Das erste Mal seit langem fühlte er nicht durch den Filter der Taubheit.

Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er diese Art mit Stress umzugehen vermisst.

Denn in der Legion- hinter verschlossenen Zelttüren- war es normal Sex zum Stressabbau zu benutzen.

Er selbst hatte sich zwar niemals penetrieren lassen, aber er hatte Blow- und Handjobs gegeben und empfangen.

Und er hatte auch mehr als einmal zugesehen, wie andere- egal welchen Geschlechts- miteinander schliefen.

Doch seit der Krieg vorbei und er ins griechische Camp zurückgekehrt war, herrschten natürlich wieder die griechischen Regeln.

Dazu kam, dass Annabeth ihre Erlebnisse verarbeitete indem sie sich komplett auf die Architektur konzentrierte und er selbst war so betäubt gewesen, dass er zugelassen hatte, dass sie sich als Paar auseinander lebten bevor sie überhaupt richtig zusammen gewesen waren.

Aber jetzt?

Jetzt hatte er das Gefühl fast zu verglühen.

Er fühlte sich lebendig.

Als ob er, obwohl seine Zunge gerade im Hals Apollos steckte, wieder freier atmen konnte.

Mit der Geschwindigkeit mit der Apollo ihn nahm, dauerte es nicht lange bis dieser sich ergoss.

Die feuchte Wärme des fremden Samen war es, die ihn ebenfalls kommen ließ.

Und der Ältere war noch lange nicht fertig mit ihm.

Percy hatte seine Wellen noch gar nicht richtig ausgeritten, da verstärkte Apollo seinen Halt um den Jüngeren, löste den Kontakt zur Tür und marschierte mit ihm- immer noch verbunden und wie der Halbgott jetzt merkte, war Apollo immer noch steif- zum Schreibtisch.

Dort angekommen, setzte der Ältere den Jüngeren auf der kühlen Oberfläche ab.

Der Kontrast zwischen dem heißen Körper vor und in ihm und dem kühlen Holz reichte, um ihn ebenfalls erneut zu erregen.

Keuchend griff er nach dem Anderen.

Doch jener schüttelte mit einem kleinen Grinsen den Kopf.

Drückte ihn stattdessen mit einer Hand an der Schulter nach hinten, bis er sich mit den Ellenbogen und Unterarmen abstützte.

Der Blonde sorgte in der gleichen Bewegung dafür, dass Percy ein wenig nach vorn rutschte. Aber immer noch einen guten Blick auf ihre verbundenen Unterleiber hatte.

Dann stieß er erneut zu.

Fasziniert beobachte der Jüngere wie der mächtige Stolz des Sonnengottes aus ihm herausglitt, welches aufgrund des vorherigen Ergusses um einiges leichter fiel als vorher und wieder langsam hineinglitt.

Sein jungfräuliches Hinterteil hatte es geschafft dieses mächtige Fleisch in sich aufzunehmen?

So ganz konnte er es nicht glauben und vermutete, dass Apollo als göttlicher Arzt ein wenig nachgeholfen hatte.

Dann kam der nächste Stoß, der genau den einen Punkt tief in ihm traf und sein Kopf konzentrierte sich nur noch auf die erotischen Signale die Nervenenden an sein Gehirn sendeten.

Der Blonde hingegen gestattete seinem jüngeren Liebhaber für eine Weile einen ungehinderten Blick.

Doch dann beugte er sich vor und erkundete mit seinen Lippen, Zähnen und seiner Zunge die sonnengeküsste, nach Meer riechende Haut.

Wie er merkte, schmeckte sie auch nach dem salzigen Nass.

Als er dann schließlich bei einer Brustwarze angekommen war, biss er spielerisch hinein und entlockte dem Sohn Poseidons einen erregten Schrei.

Er wollte mehr davon hören.

Zeigten ihm diese Laute doch, dass der Jüngere innerlich noch nicht ganz abgestorben war.

Deswegen löste er sich von dem deliziösen Fleisch unter seiner Zunge, richtete sich auf und legte sich die schlanken Beine Percys über seine Schultern. Dann verließ er sich auf das intensive Training, welches der andere bereits seit Jahren genoss, umfasste er doch dessen Hüfte und gab dem Schwarzhaarigen so zu verstehen, dass er sich wieder aufrichten sollte.

Dieser folgte der wortlosen Aufforderung und schlang seine Arme um den Hals des Gottes und verschloss ihm erneut die Lippen mit einem Kuss.

In dieser Position war er dem Älteren komplett ausgeliefert.

Musste ihm alles überlassen.

Ihre Küsse spiegelten den derzeitigen Rhythmus ihres Liebesspiels wieder:

wurde es ruhiger, wurden ihre Küsse zärtlicher; je heftiger es wurde umso brutalter ihr Zungenkampf.

Bei einem besonders starken Stoß biss Percy dem Blonden versehentlich die Unterlippe auf.

Sobald der goldene Lebenssaft der Götter auf seine Geschmacksnerven traf, löste er sich erschrocken und wollte sich entschuldigen.

Doch Apollo fing seine Lippen tief knurrend ein und es folgten einige äußerst brutale Stöße.

Bis sie sich gleichzeitig schreiend Luft machten.

Wieder spürte der Sohn Poseidons den warmen Samen, der ihn von so tief heraus wohlig entspannte.

Da er sich für einen Moment nur auf die warme Flüssigkeit und samtene Härte in seinem Inneren konzentrierte, hatte er nicht mitbekommen wie der Sonnengott sie zu seinem Bett getragen hatte.

Dort angekommen hatte der Gott es geschafft ihn auf alle Viere zu bringen, ohne ihre Verbindung zu unterbrechen.

Diese Stellung nutzte Apollo um ihn erbarmungslos zu nehmen.

Ohne Rücksicht auf Percys Erregung und Erlösungen.

Stattdessen wartete der Ältere nicht mal seinen eigenen Erguss ab, sondern bewegte die unnachgiebige Härte ununterbrochen.

Füllte Percy immer wieder mit seinem heißen Fleisch.

Umgab den Jüngeren in einen leuchtenden Kokon aus gesponnener Hitze.

Der Halbgott hingegen hatte den Überblick darüber verloren, wie oft Apollo ihm bereits seinen Samen geschenkt hatte und wie oft er selbst gekommen war.

Alles was er machen konnte, war, sich gegen die Matratze zu stemmen und nehmen, was Apollo ihm gab.

Aber ein leiser Stolz schlich sich durch seine Benommenheit als er merkte, dass er immer noch bei Bewusstsein war als der Sonnengott über ihm zusammenbrach.

Sie vorsichtig gemeinsam auf die Seite drehte und seine kräftigen Arme besitzergreifend um ihn schlang.

Einen nicht minder besitzergreifenden Kuss auf die Bisswunde auf seine Schulter drückte und als eine zärtliche Hand über seine lädierte Kehle strich, dessen heilende Wärme seine strapazierenden Stimmbänder heilten.

Als er sich enger an die warme und heilende Umarmung schmiegte und das entspannte Fleisch in seinem Inneren kurz dankbar umschloss.

Erst dann erlaubte sich der Sohn Poseidons in die Dunkelheit abzudriften.

 

 

II

 

Mit dem penetranten Klingeln seines Weckers kämpfte sich Percy gen Bewusstsein.

Trauerte bereits dem überaus detailreichen Traum nach, der es geschafft hatte seine abgestumpfte Welt ein wenig zu durchbrechen.

Doch es war nur ein Traum.

Nichts weiter als ein wunderschöner Traum…

Ein wenig verloren fühlend- als ob der Traum mit der goldenen Wärme und glühende Hitze des Sonnengottes ein Anker gewesen wäre, der ihm ein wenig Halt in den tosendgrauen Wellen gegeben hätte- schlug er nach dem Wecker.

Und keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf.

Erschrocken richtete er sich auf und bemerkte so dreierlei:

die Bisswunde an seiner Schulter existierte, er trug einen ButtPlug- nicht groß genug, dass er ihn im Alltag behindern würden; doch nicht klein genug, dass die kostbare warme Flüssigkeit, die er tief in seinem Innern spürte, versickern konnte.

Doch kein Traum?

Stirnrunzelnd blickte er sich um:

Nichts schien aus der Reihe zu tanzen.

Alles schien an seinem Platz zu stehen.

Alle Spuren, die so ein leidenschaftliches Zusammentreffen unweigerlich hinterließ- beseitigt.

Seine seegrünen Augen blieben an einem Brief hängen, der auf seinem Nachttisch lag.

Vorsichtig streckte er sich danach.

Doch alles was er spürte, war die gezeichnete Schulter und das „Spielzeug“ in seinem Hintern.

Verblüfft überflog er den Brief, der den Göttern- nein, eher Apollo sei Dank in altgriechisch verfasst war:

 

„Geliebter,

 

Ich bin Dir wohl eine Erklärung schuldig…

Um ehrlich zu sein, fand ich Dich bereits im Kampf um Mannhatten anziehend.

Und je mehr Zeit ins Land ging, umso anziehender wurdest Du für mich. Bis ich mehr oder weniger von Dir besessen war:

Mit dem Gedanken an Dich bin ich aufgewacht,

Du hast mich jede wache Minute begleitet,

Mit dem Gedanken an Dich bin ich zu Bett gegangen

Und habe von Dir geträumt.

Und seit mir klar war, dass Du mich komplett und ohne auch nur einen Finger zu krümmen erobert hattest, war ich nicht mehr in der Lage auch nur im entferntesten romantische oder sexuelle Gefühle für irgendwen zu entwickeln- lebe also seitdem im Zölibat.

Trotz dieser Besessenheit habe ich nichts unternommen um meinen Gelüsten nachzukommen:

Zum einen erarbeitetest Du Dir gerade einen Namen in der Legion und zum anderen war da ja immer noch Dein Vater.

Wenn dieser auch nur ahnen würde, was mir für Gedanken dir bezüglich durch den Kopf gingen, würde er mich aufknüpfen, den Harpyien zum Fraß vorwerfen und den Rest von mir im Mariannengraben versenken.

Doch der letzte Krieg ging vorbei und in Dir war etwas zerbrochen.

Dein Körper war am Leben, doch Deine Seele…  ist immer noch schwerst verwundet. Das Leben als solches fällt Dir unsagbar schwer.

Als ich das erkannte, hielt mich nichts mehr im Olymp und führte schließlich zur letzten Nacht…

Jetzt im Licht des Tages, möchte ich Dir die Wahl geben, die ich Dir gestern genommen habe:

Entferne den Plug und ich weiß, dass zwischen uns, wenn überhaupt, nur platonische Freundschaft bestehen wird- es würde mich zerstören, aber ich würde es akzeptieren.

Lass ihn drin und mein Samen wird dich bis zu unserer nächsten Begegnung wärmen.

 

Apollo

 

P.S.: Keine Panik, ich habe gestern Abend Dein Zimmer mit einem Schild geschützt, dass Geräusche rein ließ aber keine hinaus.“

 

Vollkommen geschockt blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf das Geschriebene.

Das war… unerwartet.

Sollte er das Risiko, welches die Liebschaft zu einem Gott oder einer Göttin mit sich brachte, eingehen?

Schließlich war er das Ergebnis einer solchen und wusste damit aus erster Hand, dass diese Beziehungen in der Regel nicht gut gingen.

Aber wollte er wirklich auf die goldene Wärme verzichten, die es schaffte das triste Grau seiner Welt ein wenig zu vertreiben?

Würde er für die Stärke und Hitze Apollos dem Sturm die Stirn bieten, sobald die Öffentlichkeit unweigerlich über ihre Beziehung erfahren würde?

Wäre er in der Lage hinter sich zu greifen, den Plug rausziehen und dadurch die flüssige Wärme verlieren, die ihn immer noch füllte und half ein wenig Farbe in seine unmittelbare Umgebung zu holen?

 

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen löste er den Reißverschluss und zielte aufs Pissoir.

Doch fast sofort legten sich zärtliche Hände um seine entspannte Härte und zielten für ihn.

Sofort lehnte sich Percy relaxed in den harten und vor allem warmen Körper, der hinter ihm stand. Ließ jedoch das Wasser weiter laufen, bis seine Blase leer war. 

Behutsam schüttelten die fremden Hände bis auch die letzten Tropfen abgetropft waren.

Dann legte sich eine der Hände um ihn und fing zärtlich an zu massieren, während die andere ihn langsam umdrehte, damit sein Verführer ihn in einen langsamen und intensiven Kuss ziehen konnte.

Percy war so tief versunken in ihren Kuss, dass er sich erschrocken vom Älteren löste, sobald er mit dem Rücken gegen kalte Fliesen stieß.

Der Sonnengott, denn niemand anderes war es, der den zärtlichen Überfall geplant und durchgeführt hatte, hatte seine Versunkenheit genutzt ihn gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster zu bugsieren.

Wie schon den Abend zuvor dirigierte der Ältere die Beine des Jüngeren um seine Hüften.

Ein leises, von Herzen kommendes gewisperte: „Danke.“ dann durchbrachen Zunge und sanfter Stahl gleichzeitig die Barrieren zu seinem Körper.

Doch im Gegensatz zum Abend davor, waren sie zum einen noch komplett bekleidet (bis auf Percys Hose) und zum anderen fehlte jede Hast und Aggression.

Stattdessen grub sich der kühle Reißverschluss von Apollos Jeans mit jedem gleichmäßigen Stoß in die heiße Haut seiner Backen.

Aufstöhnend löste sich der Schwarzhaarige vom Blonden, küsste sich an dem schlanken Hals entlang, bis er sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge vergraben konnte.

Voller Genuss nahm er den Eigengeruch des Sonnengottes in sich auf:

Sonne, frische Luft und Heu.

Nach einer Weile küsste er sich auf der anderen Seite des Halses wieder hoch.

Legte dem Älteren die Arme um den Hals, lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf zurück an die kühle Wand und genoss das gleichmäßige Liebesspiel.

Sanfte Küsse regneten über sein Gesicht, Hals und den Teil seines Oberkörpers, den sein Liebhaber erreichte.

Ein paar Minuten später trieb ein kräftiger Stoß sie beide gleichzeitig über die Klippe.

Nachdem Percy auch die letzten Wellen ausgeritten hatte, öffnete er voller Amüsement seine Augen:

„Im Schul-Klo?“

Der Sonnengott zuckte ungerührt mit der Schulter, ehe er lächelnd meinte:

„Hab nicht bis heute Abend warten können.

Und gib zu, du hast es doch auch genossen.“

Lachend beugte sich der Jüngere vor und drückte dem Älteren einen Schmatzer auf:

„Habe nichts Gegenteiliges behauptet.“

Apollo drückte ihm noch ein Küsschen auf die Nasenspitze, dann löste er sich vorsichtig aus dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Was diesen dazu veranlasste sein Gesicht leise wimmernd in der Schulter des Gottes zu vergraben.

Er vermisste jetzt schon die heiße Härte.

Doch Apollos Magie verschloss seinen Ausgang erneut mit einem Plug, so dass er nicht einen Tropfen der flüssigen Wärme verlor.

Sobald seine Füße den Boden berührten, trug er auch wieder seine Cargo-Hose.

„Hey,“, küsste der Blonde die Schläfe des Jüngeren. „Entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung habe ich Aufgaben denen ich nachkommen muss.“

Das brachte Percy dann doch dazu seinen Kopf zu heben und ein geseufztes: „Ich weiß…“ von sich zu geben.

Dann streckte er sich ein wenig und wisperte gegen die zarten Lippen des Älteren: „Bis heute Abend.“, ehe er noch einen flüchtigen Kuss hinterher schob.

Danach löste er sich von der angenehmen Wärme.

Verließ den Ort an dem sich derzeit sein einziger Halt aufhielt und ihm mit betrübten Blick hinter herschaute, ehe er mit einem Aufblitzen der Sonnenstrahlen, die durchs Fenster schienen, verschwand und damit die Toilette wieder der Allgemeinheit übergab.

 

 

III

 

Sie trafen sich bereits seit mehreren Wochen.

Jede Nacht besuchte Apollo ihn in seinem Zimmer.

Meistens begannen sie mit Gesprächen über sich und die Welt.

Da sie aber nie die Finger voneinander lassen konnten, endete es so gut wie immer in einer heißen oder liebevollen Liebesnacht.

Fast jeden Tag schaffte es der Sonnengott ihn kurz in irgendwelche abgeschiedenen Ecken zu ziehen und ihn entweder in eine heftige Knutscherei zu verwickeln, die sie beide für den Rest des Tages hart auf den Abend haaren ließ oder es endete tatsächlich in einem Quicki.

Dank des Nebels und Apollos meisterliche Gewalt darüber, bekam keiner etwas davon mit.

Als er heute Morgen ausgewacht war, hatte er einen Penisring getragen und der ButtPlug war etwas größer als sonst gewesen.

Er hatte erst ein paar Schritte in seinem Zimmer gehen müssen, ehe er in der Lage gewesen war sich normal und ohne zu stöhnen zu bewegen.

Denn wie er beim aufstehen gemerkt hatte, rieb die Spitze des Plugs hin und wieder über seine Prostata. Dazu die Größe und er musste erst mal laufen üben, so dass er sich nicht vor seiner Mutter oder in der Schule blamierte.

Um seine Dauererregung, die aufgesprungen war nachdem der Plug die ersten paar Male seinen G-Punkt gestreift hatte und die Dank des Ringes auch nicht mehr nachließ, zu verstecken, schlüpfte er in eine weite Cargo-Hose.

Als er sich mit seiner Mutter und Paul an den Küchentisch setzte, musste er an sich halten damit er nicht genüsslich aufstöhnte.

Wurde der Plug durch den Sitz noch weiter hinein geschoben und rieb jetzt bei jeder seiner Bewegungen über diesen einen Punkt.

Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie er den Tag überstehen sollte, wenn der schon so anfing…

In seiner zweiten Stunde wäre er beinahe mit einem Schrei vom Stuhl gesprungen.

Fing der Plug doch tatsächlich an zu vibrieren.

Leise aufstöhnend vergrub er seinen Kopf in den verschränkten Armen auf dem Tisch.

Versuchte jeden einzelnen Muskel bewusst zu entspannen.

Kurz bevor er davor war den Kampf mit seinem Anstand zu verlieren, hörten die leichten Vibrationen auf.

Doch seitdem kehrten die Vibrationen immer wieder, mal schwächer mal stärker, zurück.

Das führte dann doch dazu, dass er in seiner letzten Stunde- Chemie- abgelenkt genug war, dass er fast eine Katastrophe während des Versuchaufbaues verursacht hätte.

Dank der Aufmerksamkeit des Lehrers zog er sich lediglich eine leichte Verbrennung am Unterarm zu.

Kopfschüttelnd hatte sein Lehrer ihn zum Krankenzimmer geschickt.

Ihm hätte es gereicht, wenn er seine Hand unter laufendes Wasser gehalten hätte.

Aber da jeder Vorfall gemeldet wurde, blieb Percy nichts weiter übrig als der Schul-Schwester einen Besuch abzustatten.

Langsam schlich er durch die verwaisten Flure, bis er vor der Krankenzimmertür stand.

Er klopfte höflich, doch als keine Meldung kam, öffnete er die Tür, lugte hinein und musste zur Verwunderung feststellen, dass der große Raum leer war.

Stirnrunzelnd rief er ein: „Hallo? Jemand da?“, während er eintrat.

Nachdem sich auch daraufhin niemand meldete, steuerte er eines der Betten an und setzte sich behutsam drauf.

Zu seinem zweifelhaften Pech startete sein „Spielzeug“ erneut.

Und zwar um einiges kräftiger als zuvor.

Fast schon verzweifelt biss er sich auf die Unterlippe um jedes verräterische Geräusch zu unterbinden.

Er war inzwischen so angespannt, so erregt, dass wohl nicht mehr viel fehlte und er würde trotz des Penisringes kommen.

„Na,na,na… das wollen wir aber nicht.“, hörte er seinen verspielten Liebhaber.

Keuchend blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf.

Und da stand der Blonde mit einem schelmischen Blitzen in den Augen an der Tür gelehnt.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich ein wenig leiser sein. Es wird zwar in den nächsten Minuten keiner das Bedürfnis verspüren herein zu kommen, aber ich fürchte, man wird jeden einzelnen Ton hören können.“, grinste der Sonnengott diabolisch, während er gemächlich zu seinem jungen Geliebten schritt.

Natürlich stimmte das nicht.

Er war besitzergreifend genug, dass er jede Begegnung mit Percy komplett abschirmte, sodass wirklich niemand zu hören oder zu sehen bekam, was der Schwarzhaarige alles zu bieten hatte.

Aber das wusste der Jüngere nicht.

Und es würde Apollo eine Freude sein, zu beobachten, wie sein ansonsten ziemlich lautstarker Liebster versuchte, jeden einzelnen Laut runterzuschlucken.

Große, seegrüne Augen blickten ihm fast schon panisch entgegen.

Mit einem besänftigenden Kuss beugte sich der Ältere hinunter.

Gestattete es dem Jüngeren, alles was sich den Tag über angestaut hatte in diesen einen Kuss zu legen.

Fast schon wehmütig leckte er über den vertrauensvoll geöffneten Mund ehe er sich von diesem süchtig machenden Leckerbissen trennte.

Stattdessen ging er vor Percy in die Knie, nahm dessen verletzten Arm und leckte vorsichtig über die Wunde.

Immer und immer wieder.

Bis nichts als unversehrte Haut zurückblieb.

Erst dann schaute er wieder auf.

Erfreute sich an den riesigen Pupillen, die nur von einem ganz dünnen Ring Grün umgeben waren.

Dem roten Gesicht und dem keuchenden Atmen.

Lächelnd erhob er sich, drückte kurz die mit Schmielen besetzte Hand, öffnete seine Hose und zeichnete mit seiner tropfenden Spitze die kirschroten Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen nach.

„Ich würde dir empfehlen so viel Speichel wie möglich darauf zu verteilen.

Denn es wird das einzige Gleitmittel sein, welches ich Dir für jetzt zugestehen werde.“

Stöhnend öffnete der Jüngere gehorsam seinen Mund.

War aber aufgrund der Größe nur in der Lage die Spitze aufzunehmen.

Doch sobald er die ersten bitteren Tropfen schmeckte, war es um ihn geschehen.

Er saugte und nuckelte an dem dargebotenen Fleisch als ob sein Leben davon abhängen würde.

Sein Speichel lief ihm übers Kinn- aber auch über die samtene Härte.

Die Hände vergrub er in den kräftigen Oberschenkeln des Sonnengottes.

Apollo hingegen genoss die Liebkosungen mit nach hinten geworfen Kopf und geschlossenen Augen.

Die Hände lagen wie bei einer Segnung auf Percys Kopf.

Und er musste verdammt an sich halten, damit er nicht nach vorne stieß um sich komplett im Rachen seines Liebsten zu verlieren.

Es dauerte auch nicht lang und Percys Enthusiasmus entlockte ihm den ersten Orgasmus.

Er wartete ab, bis der Jüngere jeden einzelnen Tropfen geschluckt hatte.

Dann kniete er sich hin, öffnete Percys Reißverschluss und leckte ein paar Mal über den angeschwollenen Kopf der ihm entgegensprang.

„Shit! ‘Pollo! Nimm wenigstens den Ring ab…“, fluchte der Schwarzhaarige.

Der Sonnengott hingegen richtete sich grinsend auf, versetzte seinem Gegenüber einen Schubser, sodass er hintenüber ins Bett flog.

Legte sich zwischen die weit geöffneten Beine und stieß kraftvoll ohne weitere Vorbereitung in den willigen Körper unter ihm.

Um seinen Schrei zu unterdrücken, zog Percy Apollo zu sich, verwickelte ihn in einen heißen Zungenkampf und umklammerte die Hüften des Gottes mit seinen durchtrainierten Beinen.

Er kam noch nicht mal dazu den Bewegungen des Obenliegenden entgegenzukommen.

Zu sehr musste er sich aufs leise-sein konzentrieren und genoss das Brennen, welches von seinem kaum vorbereiteten Eingang ausging.

Der ButtPlug war zwar ein wenig größer als der, den er für gewöhnlich trug, doch hatte er ihn nicht auf die schiere Größe eines Gottes vorbereiten können.

Apollo nahm ihn schnell und hart.

Hatte ihm bereits zweimal den heißen Samen geschenkt, der sich mit der Wärme in seinem Bauch verband.

Doch es schien, als ob der Gott ihm den Orgasmus immer noch verwehrte, da er merkte, wie der Penisring immer enger wurde.

Nach dem dritten Mal zog sich der Blonde aus ihm zurück.

Beruhigte seinen Pulsschlag mit ruhigen und entspannten Erkundungen seiner Mundhöhle.

Küsste sich schließlich an seinem Oberkörper hinab, bis er erneut die wenigen Tropfen, die sich an seiner Spitze angesammelt hatten ableckte. Was dem Seeprinzen ein gewimmertes: „‘Pollo…“ entlockte.

„…Scht…“, beruhigte Apollo seinen Geliebten. „Ganz ruhig.“

Kleine zärtliche Küsse, Schmetterlingsflügeln gleich, regneten auf Percys Gesicht hinab, während der Ältere die Kleidung des Schülers richtete.

Als Percy sich aufrichtete, merkte er, dass Apollo mit seinem normalen Plug verhinderte, dass er die Wärme in seinem Inneren verlor.

Das Einzige, was der Blonde ihm ließ war der engere Ring.

Ihm war zwar noch nicht ganz klar, wie er jetzt den Rest des Tages überstehen sollte, aber er wusste, es würde nichts bringen seinen göttlichen Geliebten um Erlösung anzuflehen.

Dafür war Apollo heute viel zu verspielt.

Nach einem weiteren zärtlichen Abschiedskuss befand sich Percy allein im Krankenzimmer.

Jede Spur ihres Zusammenseins bereinigt und eine Bandage fest um die Stelle gebunden, an der sich die Verbrennung befunden hatte.

 

 

IV

 

Als Apollo an dem Abend bei seinem Geliebten im Zimmer auftauchte, lag dieser bereits vollkommen nackt auf seinem Bett.

Die gefangene Erregung in der Hand, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm der wechselnde Druck, den er ausübte wenigstens ein wenig Erleichterung verschaffte.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er zum Bett, setzte sich auf Percy, so dass er den Jüngeren mit seinen Beinen an jeder Seite der Hüfte gefangen nahm.

Dann lehnte er sich vor und fing an, jeden Zentimeter Haut den er zu fassen bekam sanft mit Fingern und Zunge zu liebkosen.

Percy hingegen merkte an der vertrauten Hitze, dass sein geliebter Sonnengott im Zimmer stand.

Sobald er Haut auf Haut spürte, ließ er sich in die bekannte goldene Wärme fallen. Darauf vertrauend, dass die Hände, die ihre eigentliche Kraft und Stärke unter liebender Zärtlichkeit verbargen, auffingen.

Ihn zurück ins Leben holten.

Seiner tristen grauen Umgebung Farbe einhauchte.

Je länger Apollo seinen Körper liebkoste, umso mehr vergaß er seine schmerzhafte Härte, welche ihn bereits seit Stunden begleitete.

Selbst als der Ältere nach einer Weile langsam in ihn eindrang und ihn mit ruhigen gleichmäßigen Stößen liebte, konzentrierte er sich mehr auf Apollo- wo sie sich berührten, welche Gefühle sein Geliebter in ihm wachrief.

Da der Ältere immer wieder inne hielt um sich zu beruhigen und Percy mit Liebkosungen zu überschütteten, dauerte es ewig bis Apollo an den Punkt ohne Wiederkehr kam.

Doch sobald er die ersten Wellen an nahen spürte, löste er den Ring um Percys Stolz und beobachtete- fast schon stolz, weil er es war, der diesen Gesichtsausdruck auf die Züge des Jüngeren gezaubert hatte- wie sich Percys Gesicht in einen Ausdruck absoluter Ekstase verzog.

Immer wieder traf Apollo gezielt seine Prostata.

Manchmal blieb er sogar tief in ihm ruhen, kreiste stattdessen seine Hüften so das die Spitze seinen G-Punkt massierte.

Und dann, endlich, genau in dem Moment, in dem er die ersten warmen Ströme spürte, löste sein Geliebter endlich den vermaledeiten Ring und er befand sich auf seiner eigenen Insel der Seligen.

In diesem Moment sah er nur helles warmes Gold.

Gold das seinen gesamten Körper durchdrang und jede noch so kleine Ader durch und durch wärmte.  

Als er endlich wieder in die Arme seines Gottes zurückkehrte, befand er sich in einem Zustand absoluter Entspannung.

Komplett mit sich und der Welt im Reinen, lächelte er den Obenliegenden voller Glückseligkeit an. Mit einer leichten verneinenden Bewegung des Kopfes schaffte er es, dass Apollo sich nicht aus ihm zurückzog, sondern in ihm blieb.

Er wollte ihre intime Verbindung so lange wie möglich bestehen lassen und genießen. Selbst wenn er nicht mehr in der Lage war sich zu rühren.

Der Blondschopf schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, kam jedoch der stummen Aufforderung nach.

Drehte sie sogar, so dass er unten lag und Percy auf ihm.

Kaum war der Positionswechsel vollzogen, entspannte sich der Jüngere noch mehr und befand sich in Morpheus‘ kraftspendender Umarmung- bildlich gesprochen, natürlich.

 

 

V

 

Weihnachtsferien standen vor der Tür und das Camp hatte ihn gebeten wenigstens für die anderthalb Wochen vor den Festtagen zu kommen, damit er einigen neuen Vollzeit-Campern ein wenig Nachhilfe im Schwertkampf geben konnte.

Wenn er ganz ehrlich sein sollte, dann wollte er nicht gehen.

Denn wenn er ging, dann würde er Apollo für diese paar Tage nicht sehen können.

Und das waren eindeutig ein paar Tage zu viel.

„‘Pollo?“, stupste er den trägen Gott an, der sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte.

Ein verschlafenes: „m-mh…“ seine Antwort.

Seufzend nahm er die kraulenden Bewegungen wieder auf und musste Lächeln, als sich sein Geliebter wie eine Katze an die Hand in seinen Haaren schmiegte.

„Chiron hat sich heute gemeldet. Er möchte, dass ich während der Ferien für ein paar Tage ins Camp komme um ein wenig Schwerttraining zu geben.“

„m-mmh…“

Ruhe.

Dann:

„Was?“

Erschrockene goldbraune Augen schauten auf ihn hinab.

„Jupp, für anderthalb Wochen ins Lager…“

„Aber…“

Poseidons Sohn konnte in Apollos Augen genau die gleiche Bestürzung erkennen, die er selbst fühlte.

Zum einen würde der Meeresgott fühlen, wenn ein anderer Gott seine Hütte im Camp betrat (abgesehen davon, dass es eine Frage der Höflichkeit war, die Kabinen, die einem nicht geweiht waren, nicht zu betreten). Zum anderen würde Mr. D spüren, sobald sein Halbbruder die Grenzen zum Camp überschritt(was umgangen werden könnte, wenn Apollo direkt in Percys Hütte teleportieren dürfte).

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste: 10 Tage ohne sein geliebtes warmgoldenes Licht und würde er zurück in die graue Welt fallen, aus der er sich gerade erst raus gearbeitet hatte.

Und Apollo wusste nicht, ob er es tatsächlich schaffte ohne seinen geliebten Halbgott auszukommen.

Ihn nur aus der Ferne aus beobachten, nur mit den substanzlosen Strahlen der Sonne den Geliebten berühren, küssen können- wenn es nicht gerade bewölkt war.

Ihm entfleuchte ein nicht gerade jugendfreier Fluch auf altgriechisch.

Ihnen beiden war klar, dass Percy gehen musste, da Sally und Paul bereits gesagt hatten, dass sie nichts Besonderes geplant hatten und sich nur wünschten, dass er für die Feiertage daheim wäre.

„Also gut,“, lehnte der Gott mit der Stirn gegen die seines Geliebten.

Drohte in dem Seegrün, welches dem Meer, dessen verspielte Wellen mit dem Sonnenlicht tanzten, ähnelte, zu versinken. „Geh. Aber sobald ich mich nicht mehr von dir fernhalten kann…“,

„… oder ich wieder zu weit abdrifte und taub werde…“,

„… komme ich zu dir. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.“

Mit einem Kuss der nach Verzweiflung schmeckte, besiegelten sie das Versprechen.

 

Zwei Tage und die Bewegungsabläufe in der Arena wirkten mehr mechanisch als lebendig.

Das Lächeln fiel ihm immer schwerer.

Bis es schließlich ganz erlosch.

Selbst die Strahlen der Sonne, die wärmer glühten als sonst um diese Jahreszeit, reichten nicht aus, den grauen Mantel der Taubheit um ihn herum zu durchbrechen.

Die besorgten Blicke der alten Camper, von denjenigen, die ihn bereits ein paar Jahre kannten, bekam er nicht mit.

Selbst die Sorge Chirons entging ihm.

Zumal sie darüber informiert waren, dass es ihm besser ging.

Doch was immer es war, dass ihm draußen half Schritt für Schritt zu heilen, fehlte ihm allen Anschein nach hier drinnen.

Konnten sie doch nur machtlos mit ansehen, wie Percy langsam aber sicher in den katatonisch ähnlichen Zustand wie nach dem Krieg verfiel.

 

Nachdem er Abends sein gesamtes Essen für alle Götter die er persönlich kannte und die ihm wohlgesonnen waren, ins Feuer hat gleiten lassen, ohne auch nur einen Bissen für sich aufzuheben, schleppte er sich geschafft zu seiner Hütte.

Wo er von bekannten Armen in Empfang genommen wurde, die ihn an einen bekannten Körper zogen, wo ihm der wohlbekannte Duft nach Sonne, frische Luft und Heu entgegenwehte.

Sein verwirrtes: „Wa…?“ wurde von sanften Lippen geschluckt.

Und eine wohlbekannte Zunge eroberte seinen Mund.

Erkundete jeden Zahn, jeden Winkel als ob sie sie noch nicht kennen würde.

Er schmolz regelrecht in die Wärme, die sich bereits mit Eifer daran machte seine betäubten Gefühle aufzurütteln.

Apollo gab Percy keine Chance irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.

Zum einen weil ihn der rapide Rückfall enorme Sorgen machte und zum anderen, weil er sich in den letzten Tagen wie ein Drogensüchtiger auf Entzug gefühlt hatte.

Ein Drogensüchtiger, der sich über den gesunden Menschenverstand hinweggesetzt hatte und stattdessen um eine Audienz bei Poseidon gebeten hatte um diesen zu erklären, warum es seinem Halbblut-Sohn in den vergangenen Wochen besser gegangen war und im Grunde genommen seine Abwesenheit zum erneuten Verfall geführt hatte.

Und nur seine Anwesenheit den Jüngeren zurück in die Gegenwart holen könnte.

Der Herrscher über die See hatte ziemlich lange geschwiegen.

Ihn stattdessen nachdenklich gemustert.

Es war ihm zwar schwer gefallen, aber er hielt dem durchdringenden Blick aus Augen, die dem seines Liebsten so ähnlich waren, stand.

Bewies Poseidon so, dass er sich auch ohne dessen Segen in Percys Hütte schleichen würde, um ihm zu helfen.

Das es sich bei dem Jüngeren nicht um eine seiner flüchtigen Liebschaften handelte, sondern das es ihm verdammt ernst mit Percy war.

Schließlich nickte Poseidon.

Gab Apollo so die Erlaubnis, direkt zu seinem sterblichen Sohn in die Hütte zu teleportieren und so ihr Geheimnis weiter vor den Augen der anderen Götter zu verheimlichen.

Die stumme Drohung ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, sollte er Perseus das Herz brechen, beantwortete er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und einer dankbaren Umarmung.

Das überraschte Gesicht seines Onkels würde er wohl nicht so schnell vergessen.

Doch jetzt konzentrierte er sich lieber auf die Person in seinen Armen.

Drehte den Jüngeren um, so dass dieser mit dem Gesicht zur Tür stand.

Der Gott hingegen zeichnete mit seiner Zunge jede Muskelgruppe nach.

Folgte den reflexartigen Zuckungen und provozierte so noch mehr Reaktionen aus seinem durchtrainierten Liebhaber.

Folgte mit der Spitze seiner Zunge jeder Linie, die eine stilisierte Sonne in die braungebrannte Haut an der Stelle zeichneten, wo er Percy in der ersten Nacht hineingebissen hatte.

So kennzeichnete er den Jüngeren immer noch als sein Eigentum, doch war sein Zeichen vor dem Rest der Welt versteckt solange er bekleidet war.

Arbeitete sich dann Muskelstrang für Muskelstrang weiter nach unten, bis seine Zunge der Ritze nach unten folgte.

Bis er einen Hoden in den Mund nahm.

Ihn mit sanften Bewegungen massierte.

Ihn aus seiner feuchten Höhle entließ, drauf blies und dann das Ganze beim anderen Hoden wiederholte.

Das Stöhnen, Seufzen und erregte Geschrei, mit dem Percy seine Bemühungen belohnte, war die schönste Komposition, die er jemals gehört hatte- und das sollte schon was heißen. Schließlich gehörte die Musik ebenfalls zu seinem Aufgabengebiet.

Als er spürte, wie der warme feuchte Muskel des Älteren von seinen Hoden etwas weiter nach oben wanderten, nur um sich einen Weg in ihn hinein zu suchen, war Percy drauf und dran wie flüssiger Wachs zu Boden zu gleiten.

Doch die starken Hände an seinen Hüften hielten ihn aufrecht und er versuchte seine Finger im Holz der Tür zu vergraben.

Aber seine Finger glitten immer wieder kraftlos an der glatten Oberfläche ab.

Vollkommen erregt presste er seinen Hintern fester in Apollos Gesicht.

Wollte den Älteren damit animieren, weiter mit der Zunge in ihn einzudringen, statt nur die Rosette nachzuzeichnen und nur hin und wieder mit der Spitze einzutauchen.

Nach einer Weile kam der Sonnengott der stummen Aufforderung des Jüngeren nach.

Mit seinen Händen zog er die prallen Backen so weit auseinander, dass er seine Lippen direkt über den willigen Eingang legen konnte.

Und mit seiner Zunge auf einen Schlag so weit wie möglich in die heiße Enge vordringen konnte.

Was Percy dazu veranlasste sich mit einem lauten Schrei zu entladen.

Doch er ließ den Halbgott nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Sondern stieß weiter erbarmungslos nach vorn.

Versuchte so viel wie möglich von dem Geruch und Geschmack des Jüngeren in sich aufzunehmen.

Entlockte diesem kurz darauf einen zweiten Orgasmus.

Sobald Percy anfing sich zu ergießen, löste Apollo sich mit einem letzten Zungenschlag vom Eingang des Schwarzhaarigen, richtete sich auf, presste sich so eng er konnte von hinten an den Anderen und drang mit einem kräftigen Ruck in die heiße Enge vor.

Allein das willkommene Zusammendrücken der Muskeln dort reichte aus, das Apollo seinem Liebsten das erste Mal mit seinem heißen Samen beglückte.

Was dazu führte, dass Percys Orgasmus scheinbar ins unendliche verlängert wurde.

Aber nach dem erzwungenen Entzug der letzten Tage, reichte das eine Mal noch lange nicht aus Apollo zu befriedigen.

Deswegen stieß er weiterhin kraftvoll so tief er konnte in Percys willigen Körper.

Den Körper, der ihn dankbar wegen jeden einzelnen seiner warmen Samen melkte; der ihn, immer und überall willkommen hieß; der ihn, nur wenn er an ihn und die Person, die da drin steckte, dachte, hart werden ließ. Den Körper, der es mit seiner göttlichen Stamina aufnehmen konnte.

Und es schaffte ihn am Ende ihrer Liebesspiele in einen wohlig erschöpften Schlaf fallen zu lassen. 

Percy befand sich, wie immer eigentlich, auf seiner ganz eigenen Insel der Seligkeit.

Sobald er die geliebte Nähe zu seinem Gott gespürt hatte, war das Grau bereits ein wenig zurückgewichen.

Und mit jeder warmen Berührung, mit jedem heißen Erguss, wich die Taubheit und die triste Farblosigkeit immer mehr vor dem goldenen Licht des Apollo zurück.

Deswegen konnte Percy gar nicht anders, als sich voller Vertrauen in den Strudel ihrer Leidenschaft fallen zu lassen und zu zulassen, dass Apollo ihn immer und immer wieder in allen möglichen Stellungen und Variationen liebte.

Das am Ende der Nacht im Grunde genommen kein einziger Zentimeter der Kabine übrigblieb, den sie nicht mit ihrer Liebe gesegnet hatten.

Kraftlos brach Percy über dem Sonnengott zusammen.

Spürte, wie der Untenliegende noch ein paar Mal kräftig von unten nach oben stieß bevor der Blonde ein letztes Mal- zumindest für diese Nacht- seinen heißen Samen in Percy fließen ließ, um diesen für die kommenden Stunden zu wärmen.

Vollkommen mit sich und der Welt im reinen wechselten die Liebenden zärtliche Küsse aus, während der Ältere vorsichtig die Verbindung zwischen ihnen löste, nur um den Schwarzhaarigen neben sich in die Laken gleiten zu lassen.

Und wie Percy es bereits gewohnt war: mit jedem Millimeter den Apollo sich aus ihm entfernte, bildete sich der Plug, um die wärmenden Ergüsse tief in seinem Inneren gefangen zu halten.

Zufrieden und entspannt löste er sich schlussendlich von seinem älteren Liebhaber:

„Wie hast du es geschafft, dass Dad nicht wie ein Berserker die Hütte gestürmt hat, nachdem deine Absichten mich betreffend ziemlich eindeutig wurden?“

Der Gott lachte leise auf:

„Ganz einfach: als ich merkte, dass weder du noch ich lange durchhalten würden, habe ich ihm die Sachlage erklärt und er hat mir nach einer Weile gestattet, direkt zu dir zu kommen.“

 

Danach kehrten sie zu ihrem gewohnten Rhythmus zurück.

Und das Camp bemerkte mit Freuden die positiven Veränderungen in ihrem Helden.

Lediglich die Kinder des Apollo schienen zu ahnen, dass diese „Wunderheilung“ irgendwie mit ihrem Vater zusammenhing, da sie meinten, an Percy die Wärme und das Licht der Sonne zu erkennen.

Was aber nicht wirklich sein konnte, da sonst entweder Mr.D bereits einen Aufstand gemacht hätte und seinen älteren Bruder ins Große Haus ob seines unerlaubten Betreten des Camps zitiert hätte oder aber Poseidon hätte die Kabine geflutet, um den Sonnengott von seinem Sohn zu trennen- ganz zu schweigen von der Respektlosigkeit einfach in die Hütte eines anderen Gottes zu teleportieren.

Aber wie sollten sie erklären, was sie an Percy wahrnahmen?

 

 

VI

 

Die Götter hatten ihren Helden zwei Jahre gegeben um nach dem Krieg gegen Gaia wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Jetzt, am zweiten Jahrestag ihres Sieges, hatten sie alle Halbgötter, die entscheidend zum Sieg beigetragen hatten, zu sich auf den Olymp eingeladen.

Sie wollten die Halbgötter ehren und ihre Dankbarkeit ob des Sieges zeigen.

Zeus hatte gerade seine Dankesrede beendet und wollte zu der alles entscheidenden Verteilung der Belohnungen kommen, da wurde er unterbrochen. Von Apollo, der sich ergeben vor seinem Thron niedergekniet hatte:

„Vater, bitte verzeiht, aber bevor Ihr weiterredet, möchte ich Euch Bitten, mir meinen Götterstatus zu entziehen und mich sterblich zu machen.“

Verständnisloses Schweigen breitete sich in der großen Halle aus.

Der Großteil der Anwesenden schaute voller Schrecken auf den sonst so lebenslustigen Sonnengott, der eigentlich nie in der Lage war irgendetwas ernst zu nehmen.

Und jetzt kam ausgerechnet von ihm solch eine lebensverändernde Bitte?

„B-bist du dir darüber im klaren, um was du mich da bittest?“, brachte der König über alle Götter nach einer Weile stockend heraus.

Seine himmelblauen Augen voller Entsetzen auf seinen sonst so flatterhaften Sohn gerichtet.

Die Entschlossenheit in den goldbraunen Augen bewies ihm, dass der Sonnengott sehr wohl wusste um was er bat.

„Warum würdest du sterblich werden wollen?“, erkundigte sich Hera neugierig.

Es war hinreichend bekannt, dass sie die „Ausrutscher“ ihres Mannes nicht liebte.

Aber sie würde niemals jemanden um seinen Götterstatus bringen wollen.

Aphrodite quietschte vergnügt auf, als ihr klar wurde um was es ging:

„Die Liebe… unser kleiner Apollo hat die einzig wahre Liebe gefunden… ach…“, seufzte sie verklärt auf.

„Und deine Geliebte ist sterblich?“, fragte Artemis voller Faszination nach. „Wegen eine Sterblichen, willst du deine eigene machtvolle Unsterblichkeit aufgeben?“, kam es gleichzeitig voller Abscheu von Ares.

Der Sonnengott nahm den Gott des Krieges ins Auge.

Und obwohl der Blonde noch immer vor dem Thron ihres Vaters kniete, hatte Ares das Gefühl ein absoluter Hund zu sein, der lediglich ein kleiner Dreckfleck unter der Sandale seines Halbbruders darstellte.

Nachdem Ares voller Scham sein Gesicht vor dem machtvollen Blick seines Bruders abgewandt hatte, drehte sich Apollo wieder zu seinem Vater und König.

Voller Stolz bestätigte er:

„Ja, wegen eines Sterblichen würde ich alles aufgeben, was ich bin.

Denn ich weiß, dass ich ohne ihn nichts bin und ich den Rest seines Lebens an seiner Seite verbringen möchte.

Nur um dann gemeinsam mit ihm in Hades‘ Reich hinabzusteigen.

Denn solltest du mir diese Bitte verwehren und er stirbt, würdest du mich zu ewiger Verdammnis verdammen.

Ein Leben ohne ihn…,“, an dieser Stelle schluckte der Gott schwer. „… unvorstellbar…“, beendete er wispernd.

Dieses gefühlvolle Geständnis verschlug selbst der Göttin der Liebe die Sprache.

Vor allem da sie nicht wusste, wer es geschafft hatte, Apollo dermaßen den Kopf zu verdrehen.

Aber wer auch immer es gewesen war, musste eine außergewöhnliche Persönlichkeit sein.

Und weil es das erste Mal in der langen, langen Geschichte der Götter war, das einer aus ihren Reihen für die Liebe seine Unsterblichkeit aufgab.

Normalerweise bezahlten ihre sterblichen Geliebten für ihren Egoismus.

„M-moment mal…“, durchbrach eine zittrige Stimme die schwere Stille.

Alle Augen legten sich auf den Sprecher, der sich durch seine Kameraden nach vorn kämpfte bis er neben dem Blonden stand, der bei der Stimme auf menschliche Größe geschrumpft war.

Vollkommen Erstaunt beobachteten sie wie der junge Mann seine Hände um das Gesicht des Älteren legte und es ein wenig zu sich runterzog, sodass sie Stirn an Stirn lehnen konnten.

„W-wieso… ich meine, w-warum…?“, hilflos brach der Sohn Poseidons ab.

Der ein oder andere warf bereits einen schnellen Blick auf den Meeresgott.

War es doch hinreichend bekannt, dass er Percy gegenüber einen beschützerischen Instinkt hatte, der einer verwundeten Löwin Konkurrenz machen könnte.

Und jetzt hatte es allen Anschein einer der ihren gewagt, Hand an seinen geliebten Sohn zu legen?

Aber zu ihrer aller Erstaunen regte sich der ansonsten so aufbrausende Gott nicht.

Stattdessen schaute er mit einer Mischung aus Stolz, Wehmut, Liebe, Verständnis und Schmerz zu dem Liebespaar.

Um seinen verwirrten Liebhaber ein wenig zu beruhigen zog Apollo den Jüngeren in einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Einen Kuss, der den Anwesenden mehr als deutlich machte, dass es sich bei Percy nicht um ein Spielzeug des Gottes handelte.

Sondern das Gott und Halbgott das Herz des jeweils anderen in ihren Händen trugen.

Nach dem Kuss strich Apollo dem Schwarzhaarigen mit den Knöcheln seiner Hand sanft über die Wange:

„Ich weiß wie du dem Thema Unsterblichkeit gegenüberstehst.

Von daher werde ich mein Amt nieder legen, damit wir den Rest unserer Zeit gemeinsam verbringen können.“

Hilflos blickte Percy seinem göttlichen Geliebten in die warmen goldbraunen Augen. Konnte nicht so recht fassen, was der Gott ihm anbot.

Klar, er hatte gespürt, dass die Beziehung zwischen ihnen vielleicht tiefer ging als es für eine normale Gott-Sterblichen- Beziehung üblich war.

Aber das Apollo soweit gehen würde?

Für ihn?

Sollte er egoistisch sein und das Opfer des Sonnengottes annehmen?

Sollte er ein Wesen, das für die Unsterblichkeit geboren war, sterblich machen?

Diesem geliebten Wesen all seiner Kräfte berauben und ihn vergleichsweise schwach wie ein Neugeborenes zurücklassen?

Wäre er wirklich dazu in der Lage?

Oder könnte er für Apollo sein Unbehagen der eigenen Unsterblichkeit gegenüber überwinden?

 

 

Epilog

 

Verschwitzt und vollkommen gesättigt ließen die Liebenden voneinander ab.

Eine sanfte Brise wehte durchs offene Fenster hinein.

Wehte die weißen Vorhänge in ihre Richtung.

Öffnete so den silbernen Strahlen des Mondes den Weg in ihr Schlafgemach.

Welche diese auch nutzten und ihnen liebevoll über die Wangen strich.

„Ich liebe dich, ‘Pollo…“

„Ich dich auch, Percy…“

 

 

 

The End


End file.
